Rivals
by jayhay
Summary: Shinji has made a new friend in talented Kaworu Nagisa, but Asuka doesn't like it. Can Kaworu convince Shinji that he really loves him before Asuka gets to him first? KxS shounen ai
1. Bad Day

Ok well I have finally written a new story and finally it is a real fic! I am going to devote alot of time and effort to it and make it at least ten chapters (that is my goal). Thankyou to all those ppl who have read my other stories so I have been inspired to write a real one now. OK there will be lots of yaoi makeout goodness but not till later chapters ok. well other than that I dont think that there is much else to say so on with the fic

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, characters or any other references used in this fic. (bummer)

* * *

**Rivals:** Chapter 1: Bad Day

"Damn I'm late again!" I shouted as I ran down the corridors of the school, people jumping out of my way as I pushed past them. "If I'm late again Miss Misato will kill me!" I put my head down and ran forward with all my speed. _Almost there, I'm gonna make it!_ Then I felt my head collide with something soft and before I knew it I was on the floor in a giant pile of limbs and ouch.

"Are you ok?" said a soft voice into my ear, "are you hurt?"

"Ow! I think I hit my head… ah I'm sorry did I hurt you? I was just in a hurry for class." I looked up at the face of who I had landed on; he was a year older than me. He had flowing silver hair and the whitest complexion I had ever seen but that was not what made him stand out. It was his eyes, his bright blood red eyes, so mysterious and compelling to look at.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked and I realized that I was staring at him, "as much as I like sitting on the floor, I think we should get to class Mr Ikari."

"Mr Ikari? H-How do you know my name?"

"It's written on your books," he said smiling at me as he pointed to where my books were lying on the ground next to me, "My name is Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa. It's nice to meet you," he smiled as we helped each other up off the floor, "Where is your class Mr Ikari?"

"Oh please you can call me Shinji," I gave him a smile back, "I'm really sorry but I have to go, it was nice meeting you Kaworu." I waved him goodbye as I ran down the corridors of the school. "Miss Misato is going to kill me!"

"SHINJI WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? CLASS STARTED 5 MINUTES AGO." Damn. When Misato's angry she can really yell. I looked bashfully up into her eyes; she looked pissed; her blue fringe dangling over her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed making her look incredibly pissed off.

"Miss Misato, I really tried to get here on time I really did I just ran into someone on the way, I swear."

"Yeah sure you did, take a seat and you can see me at lunch time." Great now I have a lunchtime detention, this really isn't turning out to be my day now is it. I sat there at the back of the classroom staring out the window. I took a quick look at the board, Miss Misato was rambling on about some quadratic formula. God how boring! When in my entire life am I going to use a quadratic formula? I glanced out the window again, it's a nice day, and I wish I could go out there and enjoy it.

God, I swear I have been sitting here for years. When the hell is the bell going to go? I want to go to lunch. I glanced at the clock above Miss Misato's head; it was like time had stopped. Man this is stupid, how long does a friggan lesson take? Finally after another hour or so I could here the soft drone of the lunchtime bell over Miss Misato's voice. In the space of about 1 minute I had gathered my books and was out the door before anyone could say anything. Damn I hate school.

I walked as fast as possible down the corridor towards my locker, I had to drop off my books and pick up my lunch. I was careful not to run into anyone this time but knowing my luck at the moment it will probably happen anyway. I counted down the numbers on the lockers till I got to 01, my locker. I deposited my books and grabbed the brown paper bag that contained my lunch. I turned and kicked the locker door shut as I made my way to the usual eating area, which was just the old tree on the far side of the school oval. I sat at the base of the tree and started eating; I had to finish my lunch quickly because I still had Miss Misato's lunch time to get to. I could see Toji and Kensuke walking across the oval but it looks like they will miss me this lunch.

I finished off as quickly as possible and scrunched up the rubbish. I got up and dusted myself off just as the other two boys arrived.

"Yo Shinji! Where you off to?"

"Toji don't you remember? I got the lunchtime off Miss Misato"

"Hehehe, I remember that. Well cya later sucker."

"Thanks Toji."

I started walking towards the staffroom, I'm just so glad I have friends to help me.

I got to the staffroom just as the second bell went for playtime. Almost late for the lunchtime, that wouldn't go down well. I knocked on the door and stood there in silence waiting for a teacher to answer. I hate going to the staffroom. It's so annoying and I always get the most uncomfortable feeling while standing here waiting. Teachers scare me. Then the door opened slowly and an unsmiling blonde woman in a lab coat greeted me.

"Good morning Miss Akagi, I was looking for Miss Misato, I had to see her this lunchtime."

"Sure I'll just go and grab her." I caught the back of her lab coat before the door shut again and I was left once more in uncomfortable silence. It didn't take as long this time and before I knew it, I was staring up at the dark hair and bright face of Miss Misato.

"Shinji, perfect, you managed to come on time. Well I have the perfect job for you, I was just talking to Aoba and he had a little problem. You see the music room is an absolute mess so we have decided for you to clean it. Should be unlocked so I hope you have fun. Ok, ookay."

"Yeah great…"

Once again I started my journey through the school, this time towards the music room. At least I'm getting lots of exercise today. As much as I liked the music room, I knew how untidy it was and it didn't seem that my day was going to get any better anytime soon. Slowly I trudged along the main corridor towards the giant double doors of the music room. I hope it's locked. I reached out and pulled at the giant door handle. Unfortunately it was unlocked, so I pulled the giant door open before shuffling inside.

I shut the door behind me before I surveyed the area that I had to clean. It was a mess! There was music everywhere; pencil shavings, strings, percussion instruments, it was a total mess. I was so shocked at the mess that the soft melody that reached my ears took me totally by surprise. I could now hear the soft violin playing somewhere in the back of the music room. Its soft chords and beautiful melody sounded so relaxing and harmonious. They must be a really good musician to play like that. The final note rang out and I could hear the person lower their instrument.

"Is there someone there?" a soft voice called out, wait a minute I recognise this voice.

"Mr Nagisa is that you?" I said softly back at the hidden violinist.

"Yes it is Shinji" Kaworu walked out from behind an alcove in the wall, "it's nice to see you again." A smile lit up his face like nothing I had ever seen before.

"I was sent to clean up the music room; I got lunchtime off Miss Misato."

"I see, well I'm done so I will get out of your way if you want." He started to turn away from me go to get his music stuff.

"I really like your music Mr Nagisa." He turned and grinned at me.

"You can call me Kaworu, and I love to play my violin whenever I can."

"I would love it if you stayed and played for me while I cleaned up."

"Would you? I would love to do that for you." He gave me another giant smile before turning and disappearing behind the alcove once again. It was not long before I could hear his violin playing softly. I recognised the song, one of the most famous classical songs in the world, Ode to Joy.

I started my cleaning and the time passed quickly as I listened to Kaworu's beautiful music and did my best at taming the mess that was the music room. It didn't take as long as I thought and before I knew it I was sitting cross-legged behind Kaworu's music stand listening intently to his amazing melody. Then the sound I feared rang through the school, the bell to signal the end of lunch. I just wanted to sit and listen to Kaworu forever but I had to go to class or Miss Misato will get me to clean every damn classroom in the entire school.

"I'm sorry Kaworu I have to get to class; it was nice hearing you play." He smiled at me once again. "It was a pleasure playing for you Shinji." I stood up from my position on the floor and started walking towards the door. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"So do I Shinji."

I left the music room and ran back to class and made it through the door just as the second bell to signal the start of class rang.

"Good to see you're on time Shinji; I hope you learnt your lesson from your little cleaning session."

"Yes Miss Misato." I walked up the back of the classroom and once again took my position of staring out the window and ignoring the pointless facts Miss Misato was spilling from her textbook. I got so absorbed with the praying mantis on the window that the low beeping of my laptop scared the crap out of me. Goddamn it I hate it when that happens. I opened the email message that I just received, I wonder who it's from? I could see instantly who it was from. Right next to the words _email address_ was one of the other friends that I was supposed to eat my lunch with, I wonder what she wants now? I quickly read the message.

_Where were you at lunch time? I had to sit there all by myself unless you count_

_wonder girl as a person. You inconsiderate jerk, that is no way to treat your_

_longest childhood friend now is it. You better have a good excuse._

_From Asuka._

Great now I have Asuka on my case, that is really annoying. I started typing up a small message.

_I was cleaning up the music room. I got a lunchtime from Miss Misato for being _

_late. Then I was listening to friend play his violin. His name is Kaworu, he seems_

_nice. Is that good enough for you?_

I clicked on the send button and once again moved my attention towards the praying mantis on the window. I bet you don't have to worry about keeping everyone happy do you? Once again a soft beeping alerted me to a new message.

_WHAT? You're making friends with Kaworu Nagisa? You do know what he is _

_right? I forbid you to spend anytime with him. I can't believe that you spent your_

_lunchtime with some random guy than spend it with your bestest friend!_

Great now Asuka thinks that I don't like her again. This really isn't my day. I went to type another message but the final bell went. I packed up my desk and got ready to go home. I just want this day to be over.

* * *

Red hair flashed down the hallway towards the older grades of the school. The fired up girl knew exactly what she was doing she didn't want to sit around and wait for the inevitable to happen she was going to stop it now. She stormed straight for his classroom. She was angry and she was going to get her point across with as much anger and flare as a wrestler. She caught a glimpse of silver hair and white skin moving out the end of the corridor. She started jogging after him, quickening her pace as she got closer and closer. She burst out of the door and could see him only meters in front. She dashed after him. Finally catching up she almost tackled the older boy to the ground in her fury. She grabbed his arm roughly and held with all the strength she could muster.

"I know what you're up to Mr Nagisa and I won't stand for it. I don't want you to go anywhere near MY Shinji Ikari. He doesn't need you or your music." Soft red eyes met with Asuka's sharp blue. "I'm not trying to take Shinji away from you. I am only trying to act on my feelings."

"Just stay away from him you freak!" and with that she flicked her hair and left Kaworu standing there staring after her. _I think I got my point across, I don't think I will be seeing anymore of him._

Kaworu stood there for a while thinking about Asuka's words. She obviously wanted Shinji all to herself but unfortunately for her, Kaworu had other ideas. Shinji was too good a person to end up with her and besides Kaworu liked Shinji, he liked him a lot. Kaworu decided then and there that he would make Shinji his no matter what, Shinji deserved to be with someone that would love him for him and would protect him properly. He deserved better then Asuka.

* * *

I walked down the main corridor of the school quickly; I just wanted to get home before anything else went wrong. It wasn't all bad though, I made a new friend today. I thought back to the time I spent in the music room listening to Kaworu's soft melody. I wonder if he will play for me again. As I walked totally absorbed in my thoughts I was totally taken by surprise from the hand that grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Shinji you wanna walk home with me?" it was Asuka and she was acting unusually nice this afternoon. I bet she wants something.

"Yeah I suppose." I started walking in step with her glancing sideways occasionally to see if she was going to say anything.

She stayed silent most of the journey to my house except the occasional "that's an interesting colour car" or "wow look at that". She seemed to be holding something back.

"Are you ok Asuka?" I stopped next to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want you to go near Kaworu Nagisa. That guy is nothing but bad news and besides he's a year older than us what does he want with guys in our grade?"

"But he's my friend."

"Trust me Shinji you don't want friends like him, he only wants to use you." I stared into Asuka's eyes, they were sharp and sincere which was actually quite scary.

"Ok I will try and stay away from Kaworu." She smiled slightly and took my hand

"Thankyou Shinji, well I have to go I will walk you to school tomorrow then ok?"

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow." I waved her off as she started walking her own way home before I walked up the stairs up to my front door. I wonder what caused her to not like Kaworu so much.

* * *

Kaworu listened as Shinji and Asuka said their goodbyes from a nearby bush. He saw them leaving the school and decided to follow them to see what kind of things Asuka would say to Shinji. It appeared that Asuka had the upper hand, but all that was going to change. After all tomorrow, was another day and Kaworu had plenty of tricks up his sleeve.

To Be Continued…

OK well here is the first chappie, tell me what you think and I WILL be posting the next chappie soon so hang in there.


	2. Problems

YAY! I have a fic that has more than one chapter, this is an occasion to celebrate. Im excited i really am. so here it is the next installment of my lovely story that is actually going quite well. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chappie. It gave me inspiration to continue. well anway enough rambling on here it is hope you like it

Disclaimer: so i dont get sued by anyone i shall say again that i do not own neon genesis or any of its characters. cept im trying to get a kaworu plushie but i cant find one TT

anyway here it is...

**

* * *

**

**Rivals:** Chapter 2: Problems

"Shinji I said wake up you idiot." I slowly opened my eyes to see a mass of red hair and a very angry expression looking directly at me.

"Hmmmm Ashuka, let me shleep a bit more," I said in a half groan before rolling over and pulling the blankets up over me.

"I said get up damn it!" and before I knew I was being dragged out of bed by the neck.

"Ouchouchouchouchouch, ok I'm up, I'm up" I felt her let go of my neck and stumbled to my feet, geez that's one way to get up in the morning.

"I'm going for a shower ok." I said before walking straight past her and heading for the bathroom. I just can't function in the morning if I don't have a shower.

I shut the door to the bathroom before turning on the hot water and stripping down. I fixed the shower to the right temperature before getting in.

"Ah, just what I need a nice shower." I leant against the wall letting the hot water pour down my front, I closed my eyes gathering my thoughts and sorting out what I was going to do today. I got the soap from its position and started to wash myself down. I still can't figure out why Asuka doesn't want me to be friends with Kaworu. Maybe she's afraid I will spend less time with her or something. Yeah like that's ever going to happen she is pretty much everywhere I go. Maybe it's something else, maybe she just…

"Oi Shinji hurry up in there we are going to be late for school!" Her yelling and the loud banging on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm coming hold on." I turned off the water and got out. I quickly dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist and opened the door.

"Shinji you better hu…" I could see her cheeks go bright red as she saw that I was only wearing a towel.

"I'll be ready in a sec let me just get my uniform on." I walked past her frozen form to get into my room. I just shut the door behind me and dropped the towel on the floor as I went to my wardrobe and grabbed out my uniform. I wonder what that was about; Asuka's never done that before. I pulled on my uniform and quickly slipped on my shoes. I opened the door and walked out into the kitchen where the red head was waiting for me.

"Are you two leaving now?" said a soft voice somewhere on my left.

"Yeah mum, got to get to school. Cya later." I grabbed my lunch off the counter and walked down the hallway to the front door, fiery red head at me heels.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" I yelled once again as I opened the door and started the long journey to school.

We walked silently along the footpath. I kept glancing across at the usually fiery red head just to make sure she was still there but still we said nothing. This was starting to get uncomfortable.

"So…" I tried to think of something to start a conversation but nothing particular came to mind. Asuka didn't react at all she just continued walking with an expression of concentration on her face like there was something bothering her but she didn't want to say anything. I wonder if she is angry with me.

"Hey Shinji we better hurry up or we will be late again and you might get another lunchtime."

"Yeah I suppose." The rest of the journey to school was exactly the same with the same uncomfortable silence. I was so glad to walk in the gates and get out of that freakish situation.

It was perfect timing just as we walked in the gates the bell for the first lesson of the day rang through the school.

"Yo Shinji your on time for once!" I turned to see who was speaking to me and was met with the smiling face of Toji Suzuhara.

"Yeah Asuka got me here on time."

"So you and Asuka hey" he said with a grin as he gave me a playful elbow in the ribs "didn't know it was like that".

"W-what! No it's not like that. We are friends that would just be weird." I could feel my cheeks burning there was no way I was getting out of this especially with Toji. "I think we should get to class."

"Yeah we don't want another repeat of yesterday do we Shinji." We started walking towards the decrepit building that we called a school. I glanced up and could see the bright red of Asuka's hair up ahead.

"Hey Toji, do you know what's wrong with Asuka? She has been acting weird recently."

"Nah, I try to stay as far away from her as possible. The bruises from the last time we were talking are still healing." He said with a grimace as he gently touched his left arm.

"He he, yeah I forgot about that, she got you good mate."

"Shaddup!" All I could do was laugh. I think I laughed all the way to the classroom because I don't remember walking in the building but before I knew it we were at the door waiting for Miss Misato to show up.

"Good mornen!" said the bubbly voice of Misato as she strolled up the hall towards us. I could almost see the drool from Toji's mouth as she walked up to us.

"Ok guys in we go," she said almost too happy to be natural "And it's good to see that you decided to show up on time today Shinji-kun." She gave me a smile and we all forwarded into the classroom. After we were all settled and the roll was taken and all the other boring crap that we do in the morning Miss Misato finally got started on our lesson.

"Well guys I have a great lesson for you today, today we are going to learn about… RADIANS!" As soon as she said pi I zoned out. I found an interesting cloud out the window to stare at. It was more interesting than the odd equations on the blackboard that's for sure. I thought time had stopped and that I would be stuck in here forever. But then I heard the familiar low beeping of my laptop signalling that I had received a message. The sender though I did not expect. I glanced again at the email address written in the box. It read I wonder what he wants.

_Hello, I was wondering if you would like to play with me today. I have the music room all lunchtime and wanted to know if you would practice with me. _

I clicked on the reply box and thought about what to say.

_I can't; I have to do something with a friend. Maybe another time._

I clicked send and let go of my breath. I'm sorry Kaworu but I'm going to respect the wishes of my friend.

The rest of the lesson went by so slowly. I couldn't stop myself from staring at the clock and watching the second hand tick by. When you're pretending to know what a radian is; I swear time goes even slower than usual. Finally the lunch bell rang, its sweet noise sounding through the entire school. I don't think I could have gotten out of that classroom faster unless I was the flash. I ran to where my bag was to collect my lunch and wait for Toji, Kensuke and Asuka. I sat down on the bench to wait for them. It shouldn't take too long for them to get here, although Miss Akagi liked to keep Asuka's class in a lot.

"Shinji are you waiting for someone?" I looked up and was met with those mysterious red eyes that I had seen the day before.

"Um, err, yeah I'm waiting for some friends." I wonder why he is here.

"I see, I was wondering if we could have lunch."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said as flatly as I possibly could.

"Yo Shinji!" the familiarly loud voice of Toji cut into our conversation like a hot knife through butter.

"I will see you later Kaworu," I said before turning my back on him and walking over to meet Toji.

"So Shinji lets get to our spot hey before those damn grade eights get it."

"Yeah lets." I said unable to keep the hint of sorrow out of my voice. I don't really want Kaworu out of my life but I have enough friends and besides what could he want from me, he is a year older than me.

* * *

Kaworu stared at the back of Shinji's shirt as he walked away from him. He didn't understand why Shinji didn't want to be with him. The way that he flat out rejected him made Kaworu feel almost heartbroken. He could almost feel a tear coming to his eye as the young boy walked away to be with the fiery red head. He was not going to give in this easily though. Not to her. He loved Shinji and he was not going to let him get away. He knew that the other boy didn't really want him to go. He was going to fight to make Shinji realise that he meant more to Kaworu than anyone else on this planet.

* * *

I sat down at the base of the tree and got ready to eat my lunch. This was one of the only times of the day that I had to myself and I could just sit and talk with my friends and enjoy myself. It wasn't long after me and Toji sat down that everyone else joined us. Asuka, Kensuke, Rei and Hikari all showed up.

"Hey Shinji I have a little surprise for you," the smile on Asuka's face as she said that to me was really freaking me out, "I have cooked you the bestest lunch you will ever try." I almost feinted as she placed a box in my lap. _Asuka…cook lunch?_ She smiled as she handed me some chopsticks. I slowly took them out of her hands.

"Is it poison?" I said as I looked at the box reproachfully.

"Yo I wouldn't eat that if I was you mate."

"Nobody asked you Mr Suzuhara! And if you butt in again I will break your arm this time," Toji pulled back as Asuka raised her arm to strike but quickly her expression changed to being all happy again, "Quick Shinji eat up or you won't have any time left." She smiled at me again; this was really weird since she never smiles at me. Actually usually she pretty much abuses me.

"Ok…" I opened the box and started to slowly eat the lunch that Asuka had prepared for me. "You know this is actually pretty good." I smiled back at Asuka and continued eating the rest. I could get used to this.

As soon as I had finished that bell, that was starting to get rather annoying, rang out across the oval.

"Damn it back to class," Toji looked very annoyed himself that we had to go back and learn how to convert degrees into radians. I couldn't really blame him, it was BORING! But soon enough I found myself sitting in the classroom ignoring Miss Misato looking for something to stare at outside the window. It gave me time to think though. Think about Kaworu. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him. Maybe I should have said it a bit nicer. Oh well what's done is done. What is really interesting though is the way Asuka has been acting. It's weird the way she is being nice and all. It's actually pretty scary. The way she made me lunch, what the hell was with that?

"Shinji-kun the bell has gone." I looked back into the classroom. It was empty except for Miss Misato and me. I guess I was day dreaming more than I thought

"Oh dear…Umm, well I should be going. Goodbye Miss Misato." I gathered my books and left the classroom. That was weird, I bet now Misato thinks I've lost the plot. I slowly walked to where my school bag was sitting alone on the bag rack. I can't wait to get home, I think I will have a nice long sleep maybe this will all seem clearer after that.

"Shinji are you ok?" Kaworu walked around the corner in the hallway.

"Have you been waiting for me?" I stared at him suspiciously wondering why he was here.

"No I was on my way home from seeing Aoba about band practice." I gave a small sigh, so he isn't an obsessed stalker or something. "So Shinji why didn't you want to see me today?"

"I don't quite know myself."

"I see; do you not like me?"

"No, I like you it's just that Asuka is my friend and has been for a long time and I don't want to loose her." Kaworu gave a soft smile and walked towards me.

"I like you Shinji, I like you a lot." He said softly as he placed a hand on my arm. I didn't know what to do. It was then that it struck me; maybe I felt something more for Kaworu then what I first thought. I did nothing as he moved slightly closer to me still.

"I'm saying I love you." Then it happened in a blur like some surreal experience, his soft lips met my own and he made the extent of his love known to me as he kissed me softly.

* * *

Asuka was pacing outside the building; she was wondering where the hell Shinji was. She had been waiting for ages and was growing impatient. She had finally decided to ask Shinji out, especially after lunchtime. She could so tell that he was so going to say yes. _Damn it what the hell is taking him so long?_ Fed up with waiting she stormed into the building. She half power walked down the hallway towards Shinji's classroom. Finally she turned the last corner and she was met with a sight she did not expect. There it was for all to see, Kaworu with his arms wrapped around Shinji who was very much enjoying the passionate kiss that the two boys seemed to be lost in. She didn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. This was not happening, not to her. All she could do was run and ran she did. Ran from the sight that was bringing tears to her eyes. _I will get you for this Nagisa._

* * *

I pushed Kaworu away; this was way too much to fast.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I said without looking him in the eye, "Asuka will be waiting." I picked up my bag and left without looking back at him. Is this what I want? Is this what Asuka was afraid of? I walked away as fast as possible from the other young boy. This was too much for me. I do like him though, but do I like him that way? I need someone to talk to about this. What should I do? I walked out of the building and into the setting sun of the afternoon. I took a breath of the fresh air and started walking towards the front gate of the school.

"Hey Shinji you finally ready?" I looked over my shoulder and could see Asuka walking up towards me.

"Yeah let's go home."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well that was an interesting 2nd chapter so if anyone by any chance wants to know what a radian is email me. I hate them, damn maths teacher I'll show her. anyway I shall get writing chapter 3 now hope to have that up soon. cya


	3. Tryouts

Ok, its finally done! I have finally finished the third chapter. Took me ages, I had serious writers block and I have been so busy at school. Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Warning:** Slight shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, really wish I owned it but no, which makes me sad.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Rivals**: Chapter 3: Tryouts

I stood in front of my house staring at the red head in front of me. A very uncomfortable silence had grown between us, our entire journey here was made in total silence and it was really starting to creep me out.

"Shinji, I want to ask you something."

"Ok…" I looked at her, her fiery eyes staring into mine as if she had some kind of purpose.

"Shinji we have been friends for awhile now but…"

"But what?"

"…But I want us to be more than friends. Shinji I want us to be together." I could feel her getting closer to me, the space between us getting smaller and smaller.

"Shinji will you go out with me?" I felt her hand on my arm and could feel her chest press against mine. I could feel the burning in my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. I couldn't take this. All this in one day, I need time to think about all this.

"Asuka, I…" I pushed away from her; I didn't quite know what to say, "…Asuka I need time to think. I'll talk to you later." I started to turn towards the front door away from the young girl.

"Think about what Shinji? Nagisa?" I froze. What did she know about Kaworu and me? I slowly faced her; I could see the firm anger in her eyes. So this was what she was afraid of all along.

"So you don't really love me you just don't want to loose me? Right? You just don't want to loose your puppet." Asuka looked taken aback, from the expression on her face it would appear that I had guessed right she only wanted me to satisfy herself.

"That's not it at all Shinji I want…"

"That's enough Asuka go home." Again I turned my back to her and entered my front door. "I choose Kaworu." I shut the door behind me just as the red head fell to her knees.

I ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me and falling onto my bed. All those years of friendship meant nothing to her she was just using me to satisfy her own needs. Kaworu at least likes me for being me and nothing else he accepts me and expects nothing from me. He really is the right person for me. Damn Asuka. She used me.

"SHE USED ME!" I screamed into my pillow. I couldn't contain myself; I had to let it all out. I was so angry and upset. I couldn't eat dinner, all afternoon I just stayed in my room. In the end I cried myself to sleep.

I got up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock, the low beeping sound invading my thoughts and my dreams. I slowly rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and slipped my uniform on. I started the usual drone of the morning running around getting everything organised for school.

"Shinji don't forget that today's the day," called mum from the kitchen.

"Huh? What day?" I poked my head in the kitchen door a little confused.

"Its band tryouts today, don't forget your cello."

"Oh right, thanks mum." I gathered the last of my books and grabbed my lunch off the table. I grabbed the large case that was waiting for me in the hall; at least I have something to look forward to today.

"Bye mum," I said as I walked out the door. Today was going to be quite interesting.

The morning went by quite quickly; actually the whole day went by pretty fast. I didn't hear from Asuka at all, no e-mails, nothing. Which was good, who would want to talk to that selfish, egocentric, self centred, weirdo. But I didn't hear from Kaworu either, but then again I was avoiding everyone all day. As the bell for the last lesson rang throughout the corridors a sigh of relief escaped my lips, perhaps I wasn't going to see her at all today. I picked up my bag and my cello; it was time for band tryouts. I had been waiting for this for some time now and I couldn't wait. I had been practicing hard, even though I'm still not very good, I really hope I do well. I made my way down to the music room where I had listened to Kaworu play his violin just the other day. I wonder if he is going to join the band.

I opened the door to the music room and was greeting by a mass of students, all tuning and having that last minute practice. It was a very interesting collection of noise.

"Yo, Shinji!" I looked around for the source of the voice and found it standing on the conductor's podium near the back. Aoba smiled at me as he waved me over to where he was.

"So, are you going to try out for the cello section Shinji?"

"Yeah, I have been practicing, I sound somewhat better now."

"Excellent we are going to start really soon, just when I'm sure all the students are here, just make yourself comfortable till then."

"Sure," I said with a smile before I made my way over to an arrangement of chairs on the side of the room, I sat down next to a short girl with a flute in her hands. I wonder how long this is going to take.

A few minutes later Aoba stood on the conductor's podium once again.

"Ok guys, it looks like everyone is here so we will get started. When I call out your instrument come to the front and play a piece, I will choose the best one for first chair and other positions accordingly. Ok now that that's sorted, first instrument is the flute." I watched as a group of students stood up and made their way to where Aoba was standing. One after another they played a short piece of music and then waited for Aoba's judgement. Turns out the short girl I was sitting next to got first chair for flute. One after another all the instruments were called out and the first chair was selected, then we came to the stringed instruments.

"Ok, now the violins out the front please," Aoba said with a smile. There was short silence and then I heard it, that beautiful music, the most beautiful music I had ever heard. The most brilliant arpeggios, perfect harmony, it was art. I looked up to see who was playing, although I already knew the answer. It was him, his slender white hands moving up and down the neck of the violin. His eyes closed in concentration; he looked content with the world, he looked at peace when he played. After what seemed like an age the final note rang out and he lowered the violin from his chin. There was applause from the audience and then silence.

"Ok now it's your turn Asuka," Aoba turned to the red head that was standing next to Kaworu, I was too busy concentrating on him that I hadn't even noticed she was there. She looked rather agitated and taken aback by the silver haired boy's performance. She raised the violin to her chin and started. I must say, Asuka can play pretty well too. She hit every note perfectly and her piece sounded beautiful. Even Kaworu seemed amazed by the fiery red heads performance. She finished her song and glared at Kaworu, content that she had won this battle.

"I don't think so," came the soft voice of silver haired boy as he for a second time raised the violin to his chin. He struck each note with perfect harmony, the passion and fury of the song reaching out, it was as if he could make the music come to life, he was amazing. Asuka took a step back unable to hide her anguish; there was no way she would be able to compete with that. She had lost, she had lost to him. For the second time Kaworu finished the song he was playing. The music room was filled with the applause of the students. It was obvious who was going to get the first chair in this battle.

"Ok well, first chair goes to Kaworu Nagisa; Asuka Langley Sorhyu will be taking second chair. Ok next we have the cello." I got up out of my seat and grabbed my cello. I quickly made my way to the front where Asuka and Kaworu were still death glaring each other.

"Congratulations Kaworu," I said as I walked past him.

"Good luck," He replied, giving me a smile that would make anyone fall to their knees. I know who I want now. I want him. He is the one for me. I have made my decision. I sat down on a chair in front of Aoba. I felt more confident now, I was certain. I was certain about something for the first time in my life.

"I am playing Bach's Cello solo, first movement, Vosper." I took a breath. I felt the music come to me, the images of him in my mind brought new passion to what I was playing. He was the one.

I had the biggest smile on my face as I started walking home. It was starting to get dark but I didn't care, I was so happy. When Aoba said I got first chair it was great. I felt so good, made me feel happy for the first time in ages, and really it was all thanks to Kaworu. I don't know what it is but there is just something about him that brings it out in me. I walked out the gate of the school and started down the street.

"Hello Shinji," came that familiar soft voice that I had grown to love from somewhere to my left.

"Hello Kaworu," I turned and looked at the older boy. His soft features lit up by the street lights, "you did well today."

"Thankyou, thankyou very much. You didn't do too badly yourself."

I could feel the red running to my cheeks, "thankyou." He smiled at me again, that heart throbbing smile of his that he seemed to always have. "Kaworu, today at the tryouts I realised something."

He smiled even more, "yes what did you realise?"

"I realised…I realised that, that I like you too Kaworu." I wrapped my arms around him; he was so warm and comforting. I could feel a tear at my eye. "Kaworu, I think I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka had run to try and catch up with Shinji before he left. She had failed at her plan. She thought that if she could defeat Kaworu at band then perhaps she could get Shinji to fall for her. But her plan backfired. _Damn it where is he, he couldn't have gone too far._ She started out the gate of the school. She looked around, desperately trying to find where he was. There up the street a bit more she saw a figure. Was it Shinji? She started walking towards the figure. As she came closer the figure came into focus, it actually wasn't just one figure it was two. She froze suddenly as she realised who they were. The horror of what she saw took her so totally off guard.

"I think I love you." Those few little words hit Asuka like a ton of bricks. Shinji was offering his love to Kaworu. This wasn't possible. But quickly her shock turned to anger and resentment. _I will get you for this, both of you. How dare you take what is mine Nagisa, and Shinji how dare you betray me. You are both going to suffer for this._ With that she ran in the opposite direction. She didn't care now; she was going to get them for making a mockery out of her. They were going to pay dearly for what they had done.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up into the blood red eyes of the older boy, he smiled before he said, "Shinji, I think I love you too." Then without leaving Shinji any time to respond he kissed him softly on the lips. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me deeper into the kiss. His tongue softly rubbing against mine. I was content to be with him like this forever, but all good things must come to an end.

To Be Continued…


End file.
